Does He Like Me?
by LovetheLionKing
Summary: Jack is always at Kim, she doesn't know why. She hates it when he touches her.
1. Computer Class

I own nothing.

Kim's POV

I walked in the room, hoping Jack isn't here, I looked around the room, I saw him. I sighed and I took a seat, and he sat right next to him. He moved his eyebrows up and down at me, I hated it when he does that! I roll my eyes at him.

No one's POV

"Today you are going to make a word search." The computer teacher said.

The students turned on the computers and typed in their username and password.

Kim typed her password in, Jack slid his hand on her leg. Her heart suddenly speeds like a race car, she could feel it through her chest. She blushed and she slid her hand on his leg.

Jack's POV

As I go on the word document I put a finger at her pusssy and I start rubbing it. I want to hear her moan.

Kim's POV

I cover my mouth so I don't moan, why is he doing that? This time I don't do anything. I opened the word document and I start working on the word search.

Jack noticed that she's not doing anything. He take her hand and he move it up to his dick, , he slid her finger on it. Man it felt good to him. He moved his dick on her hand making her feel it.

Her heart picks up more speed. It did feel good to her. She has a feeling that they will end up having sex. She took her hand away, and she typed in the words of the word search and random letters.

Jack's POV

I go back to her pussy and I rub it some more. She's not moaning. Oh well, I took her hand and I held it. My tumb is stroking her hand.

She smile, and she stroked his hand back.

No more POV's

The teacher looked at the student's computer screens making sure their doing their work. Jack quickly took his hand out of Kim's hand.

Suddenly the bell rang, it was the time for lunch. The students saved their word search and logged off the computer, and they rose from the chairs and made their way to leave the room.


	2. Lunch

Kim got her tray from the lunch lady, she walked up to a lunch table where Grace was sitting, she placed herself next to Grace.

"Hey Kim". Grace said with a smile.

Kim smiled. "I have something to tell you." Kim stopped smiling, she didn't show any emotion.

"What is it?" Grace asked.

"In computer Jack like fingered me." Kim looked away blushing. "When I sit, it feels like he's doing it to me right now."

Grace gasped. "My poor Kim."

Kim looked at Grace with wide eyes. "Do you think he likes he?"

Grace sighed. "No, he just wants to have sex with you."

Kim gasped. "I won't let Jack have sex with me."

"He will try to get you to do it with you." Grace replied.

"How do you know all of this?"

"Cause it happened to me." Grace said.

"Wait, you and him had sex?"

"Yes we did, I almost got pageant , if I were you go buy pills, and bring them wherever you go." Grace suggested.

"I am sorry for what happened." Kim bite on her pizza, finely she ate her lunch.

Grace ate her salad. "At least it made him stop what he was doing to me."

"Right." She finished her pizza.

"The bell will ring soon." Grace said.

"Great, he's in my next class."

"Don't sit near him." Grace suggested.

"I do, but he sits next to me."

Grace finished her salad. "Don't let him touch you."

"I'll try." Kim said with her heart beating fast again like in computer class.

Suddenly the bell rang, everyone threw away their things and headed to class.

'I actually like him touching me, it makes me want to play with his dick.' Kim thought to herself as she walked in the class room.


	3. Math

As Kim entered the room she noticed that Jack wasn't there, a smile formed on her pick lips. She took a seat near the back, hoping Jack doesn't see her.

"Has anyone seen Jack?" The math teacher asked the class.

"Well the last time I saw him he was at lunch." Jerry said.

"Anyway, you all have a test to take." The teacher was passing out the tests.

As the teacher was passing out the tests Jack walked in. Kim's smile faded away, she hopes he doesn't see her.

"Your late." The math teacher said.

"Sorry." Jack looked around for a place to sit. All the seats were taken, but there was an empty spot next to Kim.

He placed himself next to her. "Hey good looking."

Kim raised her hand.

"Yes Kim." The teacher said.

"Can I go out in the hallway to do my test?" Kim asked hoping that the teacher would let her.

"Sure."

"Thanks." She rose from her chair and grabbed her paper and pen, then left the class room.

"I'm going too." Jack said.

"Alright be good." The teacher said.

xxxxx

Kim sat against the wall on the floor near the class room.

Then suddenly she saw somebody in the corner of her eye walking out of the room, she looked up and she saw Jack.

Jack sat next to her. "Hey."

"Go away, I need to do my test." Kim said as she did a couple of prombles.

Jack looked at her and smirked at her.

'This is just going so well.'

Jack rubbed her pussy with his finger.

"Why do you have to do that?" Kim asked as she was trying to get another problem done.

"I want you to be wet."

"Well stop trying and get your test done before you get an F on it." Kim said.

Jack did at least five problems, then he got back to her pussy.

Kim tried not to moan. 'His touches feel so good.' "Rub faster. "

Jack did as she pleased.

Kim moaned. "That's better, get me wet."

"I will after we're done with the test." Jack said.

"I want it now!" Kim begged.

"How about in the janitor's closent after class." Jack smirked.

"Uh... I don't think it's a good idea, I don't feel comfortable. "

"You were all for it a second ago." Jack said.

"I know, I don't know what over came me."

"It's okay, let's finish the test." Jack smiled.

Jack and Kim finished their tests at the sametime, they rose from the floor and got back in their class room.


	4. Romance in the Closet

Jack and Kim entered the class room with their papers in their hands. The students in the room were still working, they gave their tests to the teacher, and took a seat to wait for the students to be finished with the test.

'I'm starting to like Jack, there's something about him I like. Probably his looks.' Kim thought to herself as she was staring at Jack.

Jack noticed Kim was staring at him, he smirked at her.

Kim blushed, she tapped her foot on the floor, she was bored.

The teacher heard the noice, he walked over to Kim. "How about you take a walk with Jack."

'With Jack? Is he crazy?' Kim rose from her seat. "Let's go Jack."

He rose from his seat and the two walked out of the classroom.

"I'm glad he said something, 'cause I was about to fall asleep," Jack said.

Jack and Kim were walking down the hall, there were classes that were going on, so they have to be quiet so they don't get in trouble.

"At least it's our last class of the day," Kim whispered.

"I know where we can talk,"he whispered back.

"Take me there."

They walked down a hall, they took a right and they entered a closet.

Jack closed the door. "Welcome to the janitor's closet." He smirked.

"Would the janitor come back? What if he opens the door and he sees us?" Kim asked nervously.

Jack locked the door. "Its going to be fine." He suddenly pushed her against the wall.

Kim's heart pounded, she had no idea what he's going to do. "J-Jack."

He kissed her hard.

"Jack!"

He kissed her neck. "Yes?"

"I thought we were going to talk?"

"Just shut up and let me do my work." He nibbled on her ear and he slid his hands on her body.

Kim moaned. "Jack..." She kissed him.

Jack smirked. He knew she liked that. He bit her lip, and rubbed his his against hers.

Kim was getting turned on, she couldn't help herself to do it back to him. She kissed him passionately and she slid her hands sexily on his chest.

He moaned and took off her shirt, he looked down at her breasts, he smirked. He knows what he's going to do with them.

Kim kissed him more and took off his shirt, she began to kisses his chest.

While Kim was kissing his chest, he undone her bra. He took her breasts in his hands and squeezed them.

Kim moand. "Oh Jack."

Jack sucked on her nibbles, and he bit them.

"Jack, that hurts."

He rubbed them and stroked them.

Kim grabbed at his dick, she got to the button to his pants and began to undo them.

Suddenly the bell rang.

"Play times over." Jack said as he put on his shirt.

It was time to go home.

Kim put on her bra and shirt.

Jack buttoned his pants. "I'd like to see you naked in bed."

"Come by my house, " Kim said.

"I will sweet cakes," he unlocked the door and they both walked out.


	5. Us

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are sweet! :) Bare with me, I don't do well with lemons... if you don't like this lemon, plz PM me and let me know ,so I can change it.. To the stroy.**

Kim stepped on the ground, she just got off the bus, she stared at her house. Thinking that Jack is pprobably there, she was nervous. Kim walked up on her old porch, the paint is peeling off. She placed her hand on the knob, she turned it, it wasn't locked.

Kim's heart was beating fast, he is here. She entered her house, she got in the kitchen to get a knife. "I got a knife, come out!" Every room she entered she said that.

The last room she entered was hers, she stared at her floor. Nobody was here, she was worried fir nothing. Suddenly Kim felt someone's arms wrap around her, she screamed. "I have a knife you know!"

The person took the knife from her, and they made her turn to face them. She looked at the person. "Jack!"

He smiled. "You don't need a knife while having sex. Do you plan on killing me?" He teased her and he kissed her lips.

"How did you get in?" She asked as she placed her lips on his and she kissed him hard.

"I opened a window and I unlocked the door," he slid a hand down on her body.

Kim moaned. "Put the knife down." Kim kissed his neck.

"No," he rubbed her breasts.

"Oh Jack.."

Jack kissed her neck and he took off her shirt and threw it on the floor while kissing her hard and fast.

Kim didn't like the idea that he had a knife in is hand. She took off his shirt and she kissed his chest, she sucked at his nibbles and bite on him.

He moaned. "Kimmy..." He took the knife and he cut her bra straps and in the back where it buckles, he put the knife on her night stand. He bated at her breasts.

Kim couldn't believe that he cut her bra! Oh well, it was sexy. She moaned and she bit on both of his ears.

Jack sighed, he sexily slid his hands on her body down to her waist, he sexily slid off her pants and underwear, he rubbed at her pussy. "Kim you're wet."

"Jack," she moand she took off his pants, she was about to take off his boxers, but Jack got on the floor and licked her pussy and he rubbed it more.

She moaned loudly. "JACK!"

Jack got to his feet, he took off his boxers to reveal his six incher, he waggled his dick like crazy.

Kim watched it, it made her wet by just watching it. "Give it to me!" She pleaded.

"Get on the bed," he said still moving it like a dog's tail.

Kim laid on the bed. Jack walked up to the bedside, he slid his hands slowly on her body, then he cimbed on her.. "You have pills right?"

Kim reached in the night stand drawer and took the bottle out and she took them and she set the bottle on the stand. His dick lined up with her breasts, his dick was hitting them.

Kim moan loud. "JACK, JACK, JACK!"

He continued to do it, he picked up speed.

"Jack, please go in me."

Jack stopped and lined up his dick to her entrance, he put his dick inside her.

"More."

He went in hard and fast. "Have you done this before?"

"No." She moand. "JAAAAAACKKKKKK."

Jack went in deep, hard and fast.

Kim felt herself being ripped open, tears were rolling out of her eyes.

Jack kissed her tears away. "Want me to stop?"

Kim broke out crying. "Yes."

Jack pulled out and laid next to her, he put her blanket on them and he cuddled with Kim to comfort her.

**Sexy or what?**


	6. I love you

**I own nothing, and thanks for reading, and the reviews! :)**

Kim had woken up, she looked beside her-Jack was still asleep. Shevlooked at her alarm clock, which was sitting on her nightstand, she looked at the time. It said 3:30.

_"Crap..." _ Her parents will be home at four, she's gotta get Jack out! She kissed him to wake him up.

Jack kissed her back and he opened his eyes, he pulled her on top of him and he grabbed her breasts.

She moand. "Jack, you have to go, my parents are going to be home at four!"

"We have time for more sex," he said rubbing her pussy.

"Oh Jack... if we do, we'll lose track of time."

Jack sighed. "But I don't want to leave."

"I know, come over tomorrow, my my parents are working all day."

"They work on a Saturday? " He asked.

Kim grabbed at his dick and started to play with it. "Yeah they do."

"Kimmy... you said no sex."

"But we can mess around, so will you come over?" She asked as she pressed her body on his.

Jack moaned. "Yeah, I will. But I want you..."

Kim got off of him, she got off the bed and she put on her clothes.

Jack rose from the bed to put on his clothes. "I have plans with Jerry, I'm going over to his house, I'm not sure when I should come over here."

"Make it at six," she suggested.

"How late are your parents going to work?" He asked.

"Well, after work my mother is baby sitting, she's sleeping over at their house, and my father is leaving for a business trip."

"I'll sleep over then," he said.

"That would be great", Kim smiled.

He kissed her cheek. "See ya tomorrow. " He walked out of her room.

Kim forze for a second, and then she followed him. "I love you Jack."

Jack stopped walking, he turned on his heel and walked up to Kim. "I love you too." He pushed her against the wall and he kissed her.

Kim kissed him back hard.

He kissed her neck, and he pulled away. "I should go."

"Bye."

Jack and Kim walked downstairs together and Jack left her house.


	7. Sexy Night

**Kim was walking up the stairs, while she stripped off her clothes. She was making it sexy for Jack, once she made it to her room, she was fully necked, and she left the door open for him to come in her room.**

**She climbed in her bed and she got under the covers. Kim couldn't wait for him to come over and make some love with her.**

**Jack time!**

**Jack left his house to go to Kim's place, he couldn't wait to get his way with her, he wonders if Kim is thinking the samething.**

**He was walking down the sidewalk, him and Kim didn't live that far from each other, its only a few blocks down.**

**He took a right turn and walked in her driveway and he walked on her porch, he saw that her front door was opened a little.**

**He thought it was strange, why would she have the door open? Anybody could just walk right in and kill her.**

**Jack opened the door slowly, his heart was racing. As he opened the door, it squeaked and it jumped the living day lights out of Jack.**

**Why is he nervous? He shouldn't be, nobody's in her house, but her and now him.**

**"Hello. "**

**Kim heard Jack's voice, she smiled. **

**Jack stepped in the house slowly, and he closed the door. He suddenly saw her clothes lying on the stairs, he walked over towards the clothes, he followed the clothes up to her room.**

**He saw that her door was opened, he entered her room. He saw Kim on her bed covered up, he knows that she's nacked. He smiled at her while he took off his clothes. "Hey."**

**"Hey."**

**Jack walked over to the bed, he stripped off the covers, he got on top of Kim and kissed her.**

**Kim kissed him back, she grabbed at his dick and started to play with it.**

**Jack moaned loudly, he grabbed both of her breasts and squeezed them.**

**Kim moaned. "Jack please."**

**He smiled and rubbed her pussy.**

**"Ahhh, Jack. " She moaned out his name. She really wanted him to go in her.**

**Jack then entered Kim, he went in hard and deep.**

**"JACKKKKKK"**

**Jack went more harder and faster, he was moving his dick inside of her.**

**Jack did the best he could with her.**

**A half hour later.**

**"Jack, I'm done."**

**Jack pulled out of her. "Me too." He laid down beside her, and he covered them up.**

**Kim moved close to him. "I didn't cry this time."**

**Jack laughed. "You were a crybaby when we first did it." He teased her.**

**Kim laughed. "Oh Jack, I love you so much."**

**Jack kissed her cheek. "I do too."**

**The two lovers fell fast asleep.**

**A/N: I honestly don't know what to put for the next chapter :/**


	8. Smiles

**The next day...**

**Kim woke up, she heard some noices downstairs. Her mother must be home. "Crap." She moved Jack to wake him up.**

**He woke up. "Hey babe."**

**"My mother is home, you have to leave," Kim said.**

**"But how?" He asked as he kissed her.**

**"Go through the back door."**

**They both rose from the bed and got their clothes on.**

**"But first I'm going to see if its safe." Kim left her room, to make sure that her mother was coming up the stairs.**

**She didn't see her mother, she went back upstairs to get Jack, both of their hearts her beating fast, hoping they don't get seen.**

**They made it downstairs, Jack took off to the back door, Kim entered the kitchen. To get some breakfast. **

**Her mother heard her daughter. "Morning. "**

**"Oh hey," Kim was getting out cereal. **

**"How was your night without us?" She asked. **

**"It was wonderful, " she said happily. **

**"Oh? You liked it when nobody was here?"**

**"Yeah, its fun." Kim ate her breakfast. **

**"Well, I have to babysit the same kids, and I have to stay the night again."**

**"Why?"**

**"Their parents are on vacation, " her mother answered. **

**"Who's watching them?"**

**"Their grandmother, " she said.**

**Kim was going to ask another question but she didn't want to, its probably none of her business. **

**"You should have Grace sleep over," her mother suggested. **

**"Yeah, I'll call her!" Kim rose from her seat and she rushed upstairs and called her best friend. **

**"Hey Kim!"**

**"Hey, wanna sleep over? My mom is babysitting and she's staying there for the night."**

**"Yeah, sure." Grace smiled.**

**"Great, oh and Jack and I are together! "**

**"Tell me all about it tonight girl, I'll see you later, bye."**

**"Bye," Kim hung up. She got into her closet and got out tons of blankets and set them up on the floor, for her and Grace. She couldn't wait for tonight, she happily walked downstairs. **

**"She can stay over!" Kim had a big smile on her face.**

**"That's good, I gotta go to the store, I'll text you when I'm on my way home." Her mother said as she left the house.**

**Kim took out her phone and text Jack.**

**Kim: Come over**

**Jack: Why? I just got home**

**Kim: Mom isn't here she went to the store.**

**Jack: Ok, im on my way**


	9. A movie Together

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Kim walked fastly to the door to open it. "Hey Jack!" She smiled.

She stept out of the way for him to walke in the house.

"Hey." He walked in the house and shut the door.

"Let's go in my room," Kim suggested.

"No, let's watch a movie," he suggested as he entered the living room and sat on the couch.

Kim followed him and she put in a movie then she sat down.

"Why did you want me to come over?"

"I wanted to see you," she kissed him.

Jack kissed her back. "I love you baby girl."

"I love my Jack," she kissed his neck.

Jack continued to kiss her, he laid back on the couch with Kim on top.

Kim nibbled at his ear. "I'm gald we're together."

He pulled her into another kiss. "Me too."

Kim buried her head in his neck, and Jack put his arms around her. "This movie is funny!"

Suddenly Kim's phone went off. "That's my mother, she's on her way home from the store. "

"Do I have to leave?"

"No, stay its fine," Kim said.

"Is your mother babysitting for the night?" Jack asked.

"Yes, but Graceie is sleeping over."

"I hope you have fun." Jack played with her long blonde hair.

Suddenly the front door opened, Jack and Kim didn't move they stayed lying down.

"Kim, I'm home." Her mother put away the food that she got from the store. She couldn't see Kim on the couch. Her mother walked in the living room where she found them lying on the couch.

"Who's this young man?"

Kim and Jack sat up. "I'm Jack."

"He's my boyfriend. "

"Its nice to meet you, I'm Tracey. "

"Nice to meet you," Jack said kindly.

"How long have you been dating?" Her mother asked.

"About four days," Jack answered.

"Wow, he's not that bad looking," Tracey said.

Kim and Jack laughed and blushed.

"What do you want for dinner?" Her mother asked.

"Pizza, Jack are you staying for dinner?" Kim asked.

"No, I have to go home, I'll see you guys later." He kissed Kim on the cheek and he walked out of the house.

Tracey walked in the kitchen to get the pizza ready. "He seems nice. "

"Mother, she's a sweetheart."

"I can tell he really cares about you."

"He does, I love him a lot, " Kim said.

"That's good.." Her mother put the pizza in the over and sat on the couch next to her daughter. "When's Grace coming over?"

"I don't know, probably after supper."

Minutes passed by and the pizz was done. The girls rose from the couch and walked in the kitchen to eat.


	10. Surprise!

Kim's mother had left for work already, she was in the living room watching TV waiting for Grace. She couldn't wait to have their sleep over, the last one they had together when they were in 5th grade. Kim wants the sleep over to be fun and perfect.

Suddenly a knock was heard on the door, Kim's face was lit up in joy. "COME IN!"

The door opened and Kim looked towards the door, she had a big smile on her face. She rose from the couch and walked over to her friend. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Let me take that," Kim took Grace's bag and the two walked upstairs in her room. Kim set down her bag and they both sat on the floor.

"What should we do?" Grace asked.

"I wanted to talk about Jack."

"Tell me," she said.

"Jack and I had sex together!"

"You guys dated for four days and you decide to have sex?" Grace asked.

"We knew each other for along time," suddenly Kim's face was pale.

"It looks like you're gonna throw up," Grace said.

Kim quickly stood up and rushed in the bathroom, Grace waited for Kim to come back. When Kim came back her face wasn't pale, she sat on the floor."That was weird."

Grace looked at Kim. "You must be pregnant."

Kim paused for a second in shock. "Wha?"

"You got morning sickness, its normal for pregnant women. "

"This can't be!" Kim's eyes were full of water she was thinking about what would Jack say and her mother.

"Does your mom have a test thing to check if you are? " Grace asked.

"Yeah she does, I'll be right back, " Kim stood up and walked in the bathroom.

Grace waited for a few minutes and Kim came back with tears in her eyes. Grace looked up at Kim and saw her sad eyes.

"I'm preganant. What is my mother going to say?" Kim looked like as she was going to cry.

Grace stood up on the floor and hugged Kim. "Tell her, that Jack got drunk and he had sex with you and you couldn't stop him."

Kim ignored her lie. "I need Jack over, I need to talk to him." She cried finally.

"I'll call him," Grace broke the hug and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and called Jack.

Jack picked up his phone. "Yes Grace."

"You have to come over at Kim's house she needs to talk to you."

Jack could hear Kim crying in the background. "I'm on my way." He hung up and left his house.

"He's on his way," Grace said as she put her phone back in her pocket.

Kim cried hard, and Grace hugged her for comfort.

* * *

**sorry guys that i haven't been updating, I was sick and have been busy...**


	11. Reactions

Jack ran down the side walk, panting and sweating. Hoping nothing happened to Kim, but the way he heard her in the background, it sounded like there was.

He ran up to her porch, without knocking he opened the door walked in the house he could hear Grace and Kim talking.

"What if he leaves me?" Kim asked between sobs.

"He won't, Grace said..

Jack walked up the stairs into her room, he saw Kim crying. "Kim, baby what's wrong?"

"Jack, I'm pregnant. "

Jack's eyes grew wide and he did a heavy sigh, he wasn't to sure about it. "Kim, I d12 molly wayon't know what to say. "

"What about our parents? " Kim asked.

"We'll have to tell them," Jack said.

"We're going to be parents," she hugged Jack with tears on her cheeks.

"I know, I just don't think we could do it."

"I think you guys will do great!" Grace smiled.

"Jack I don't want you to leave me."

Jack wrapped his arms around her. "I won't baby girl. "

"Its getting late," Grace said.

"Jack stay the night," Kim said.

"Sure, I will. Where do you wanna sleep?"

"On the floor, I want you to hold me and don't let go of me," Kim said.

The teens got under the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

It was morning, the teens were still asleep. Kim's mother walked upstairs and her father, he had returned from his bussiness trip.

"Wake up!" Her mother yelled.

The teens woke up. "Mom, dad!" Kim rushed over and hugged her parents. "Welcome back dad!"

Jack and Grace stood up. "Kim and I have something to tell you," Jack said.

"Sure, what is it?" The mother asked.

Kim pulled away from her parents. "I'm pregnant."

Both of her parents' faces were full of shock, they blinked a couple of times.

"Kim, why?" Her mother asked.

"We didn't mean to," Kim said.

"You are not to see this young man anymore!" Her father said with anger.

kim's eyes was about to water, but she had to fight the tears.

"Hold on, you're just going to do that? Their going to be mom and dad, they need to be together, the baby needs both of them, you can't just let them not see each other," Grace said.

"She has a point," Kim's mom said.

"Okay, Kim, Jack I'm sorry the way I reacted," her father said.

"Its fine, now we have to go tell my parents," Jack said.

Kim's parents left her room. kim gave Grace a quick hug. "Thanks for backing us up."

"you're welcome, now go you too," Grace said.

Jack and Kim left her room and her house.


	12. Dream House

Jack and Kim were on there way to Jack's house, they were walking hand and hand.

"What should we name our baby?" Kim asked.

"Ummm, Emma and Nathan."

"I like those names," Kim said.

They couple walked on Jack's new looking porch, it was a lot nicer then Kim's. He opened the door for Kim and they both walked in. "Mom, dad I'm home!"

Jack led Kim in the living room, where his parents were.

"Well, well, well if isn't Kim," his father said.

Kim smiled. "Hey."

"We have great news to tell you!" Jack had a goffy grin on his face.

"We're pregnant! " Kim said.

His parents paused for a second sinking in the words. "Jack, you and Kim are not welcomed here, you are to live on your own," his mother said.

Kim's and Jack's smiles faded away. "We'll find a place," Jack said calmly.

"Now go!" His fathef shouted.

Kim and Jack quickly left the house. "Your parents don't even care," Kim said.

"I know, let's take a walk to see if any apartments are available, " Jack said.

"Jack, we don't have any money."

"I do, I work and I save my money, " Jack said.

Kim looked in the distance and there was a apartment building, and she saw a sign. "Jack look." Kim pointed.

Jack looked on her direction. "Good eye."

They walked up to the apartment, it had a for rent sign. Jack pulled out his phone and called the Landlord.

Kim stared at the building, it was big and beautiful. It even has a pool, Kim can just picture them two living there with their child.

Jack got off the phone. "The Landlord is in the building, he lives here. Let's go talk to him."

Kim followed Jack in the building, it was nice inside, it had wooden stairs and wooden flooring, the walls were cream. They walked up the stairs and knocked on the Landlord's door.

The Landlord opened his door. "Ty?" Jack and Kim were in shock.

"Hey guys, come on in," Ty said.

Jack and Kim walked in his house. It was big and beautiful.

"How much for rent?" Jack asked.

"It's pretty cheap here, your heat and hot water is included," Ty said.

"May we see the apartment for rent?" Kim asked.

"Sure," Ty led them out to the hall way. They walked down the hall, Ty unlocked the door and they walked in. It was a two bedroom, it was big and beautiful, it had wooden flooring and the walls her tan and the bedrooms her a good size.

"How much is it?" Jack asked.

"It's 890," Ty said.

"Do we pay for the pool?" Kim asked.

"No, I pay for it, if you move here, you can paint the walls and change the flooring," Ty said.

"We'll take it!" Jack said.

Kim smiled and hugged Jack. "Its prefect for soon to be parants."

Ty gave Jack a paper to fill out. "Soon to be paranets?"

"Yup, Kim's pregnant, " Jack kissed Kim on the cheek as he was writing on the paper that Ty gave him.

"That is so cool! II'm happy for you two," Ty smiled.

Jack gave the paper to Ty.

"If you guys can't afford the rent, I can cut it down, " Ty said.

"Thank you Ty so much, this is my dream!" Kim said.

"Thanks dude," Jack said.

Ty gave them the key. "You're welcome." He left the apartment.

Jack threw his arms around Kim and pulled her into a kiss. "So what should we do to this place?"

Kim wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let's painting baby's room and make our room romantic. " Kim kissed Jack.

"Let's go to the store and pick out some paint, " Jack said.

"Let's stop by my parents house and I want to tell them we got a place!" Kim said happliy.

"But I want to kiss you all day," Jack said.

"Jack, we need to go," Kim said as she pulled away from Jack.

Jack sighed and he followed Kim out of the building and back to her parents house.


	13. Going out

**Hey guys, I made a poll please vote! Its for the baby, I thought it might be fun to see what you guys want it to be! I'll tell you the answer when one of the grander has the most votes! Now to the story! Thanks for the reviews! Also check out my new stories, Kim's wish and Her number on the Boy's Bathroom Stall. Now lets get to the story! **

"Mom, dad!" Kim smiled and rushed in the living room with Jack.

Her partents laughed at their daughter. "What is it?" Her mother asked.

"Jack and I got a apartment!" Kim smiled.

"That's great news!"Her father smiled.

"We need to get paint, to paint the baby's room, and our room, " Jack said.

"I'd wait to paint the baby's room unitl you know what the grander is," her mother suggested.

"Then we'll get paint for our room," Kim said.

"Need any help? " Her father asked.

"No, we're good, but I need your car keys," Kim said.

"What made you decide that you wantes to get a apartment?" Her mom asked.

"My parents wanted me to move out, so they kicked me out," Jack answerd.

Kim's father threw the car keys in the air to Kim, they flew in the air so fast, Kim caught them in her hands. "That stinks."

"We're off," Jack said as he took Kim's hand and they left the house.

"So what are we going to paint our room?" Kim asked as she got in the driver's seat.

Jack got in the passenger seat. "We can look at mezzanines at the store."

They both buckled up and Kim pulled out of the driveway. "Yeah we could be that, let's go to High's, they have lot's of paint and furniture. "

"We're there to get paint, while you're over there, I'm going to go in the jewelry store," Jack said.

They turned down the road and there was the store. "I'm going to look at the mmezzanines while you go to the jewelry store, I'm going to pick out a couple of rooms and show you them when you get back."

"All right," Jack said.

Kim parked the car in the parking lot, they unbuckled and got out of the car, they entered the store that they need to go in.

**But why is Jack going in the jewelry store? Is it for the baby? For him or for Kim? Find out in the next chapter!**


	14. Painting their dream room

**Sorry, I haven't updated, I was sick, today I'm staying home from school. Here's the link for Jack's and Kim's room**

** search?client=tablet-android-samsung&hl=en-US&biw=600&bih=482&tbm=iit ch&ei=cH9GU5eCFsPf0gGdiIGIBQ&oq=romantic++bedrooms&gs_l=tablet-gws.12..0l3.75413.78986.0.80..1201.2j2j1j1.6. _loc,hmss2%3Dfalse,hmnts%3D50000...0...1.1. -gws..0.6.1194.4YOZ9kOc078&q=romanbedrooms#biv=i%7C29%3Bd%7C0TU7Yo896JSM_M%3A**

* * *

Kim entered the hardhardware store, she walked down the isales (Whatever how you spell it) to find mmezzanines for their apartment.

She saw a rack of mezzanines, it was tittled Home Inprovement. She picked it up from the rack and flipped through the pages. Nothing caught her eye, she put the mezzanie back, she found another on called Bedrooms for couples. Kim's face lit up that was the one. She picked it up and looked through it.

Kim gasped at the room it had a white bed, and cream curtains next to the bed there was a little nightstand it was wodden and it had one drawer. The walls were white and yellow and the floor was wooden. Kim couldn't keep her eyes off of the page.

It was perfect for her and Jack, she could see them having sex on that bed with the curtains closed, how sexy and romantic. Suddenly she heard foot steps behind her. "Kim." She knows that voice, it was the love of her life. She turned on her heel and she smiled sweety. "I found our dream room."

She showed the room that Kim wanted. "Do you like it?"

"Its beauitful," he smiled.

"Are we going to get the bed and stuff?"

Jack nodded. "Lets find the paint, you hold on to the mezzanine."

They walked down the paint isale, there was tons of paint buckets of different colors. They were looking for the two colors that they want for there room.

They looked at the paints, and they finally found the ones they want. The couple grabbed the paint buckets and then they got paint brushes.

They payed for the things they got, and then they left the store. They walked down the parking lot to find their car, once they found it, they put the stuff in the backseat and then got in the car and drove off.

"What did you get from the jewelry store?" Kim asked.

"Just a little something."

"Will you tell me what you got?" She asked hoping for an answer.

"Nope," he smirked.

Mintues passed by and they arrived at their apartment, they got their stuff that they bought in their apartment. They entered their bedroom.

"Good thing this room has wooden floors," Kim said as she opened the white paint.

"So, we're going to paint one wall that's going to be yellow?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, that's why we got a small bucket," Kim opened the yellow bucket.

Jack took a paint brush and dapped his brush in the white paint, and he started to paint the wall.

Kim took her brush and dappes it in the yellow paint, and she began to panit.

Jack was smiling to himself as he was painting. 'I can't wait to see her recation.'

Kim was humming while paniting.

"This is romantic, us painting our dream room."

"It sure is," Kim smiled.

"You know, once little juior is born, we won't have time for sex," Jack said.

"Yeah we will. I'm down with his wall, I'll help you," Kim said as she got another paint brush and dapped in the white paint.

"I don't think i can afford a bed," Jack said.

"My parents can help pay for it," Kim said.

"Tomorrow I'm working, so maybe you could start moving in your things."

"Yeah, and go shopping with my mother."

"I'm done, we didn't have that much to paint," Jack said.

"I just finished, and now we have paint all over our clothes,' Kim said.

"Kim, I have something to ask you," he said with a smile while pulling something out of his pocket.

Kim watched him take out a small box and he got down on one kneel. "Marry me."

Kim's eyes started to water, and she had a big smile on her face. "OH JACK! I WILL!"

Jack put the ring on her finger and he stood up. Kim threw her arms around his neck and she kissed him. "Jack I love you."

Jack wrapped his arms around her. "Me too." He kissed her back.

'Wait, we're to young to be engaged, I don't care, I love him.' She kissed him again. "I will be your bride."

"You'll be a beauitful bride," Jack pulled her into another kiss.


	15. Working on the Apartment

At the store

"Those plates are so pretty," said Kim as she placed them in the cart.

"Kim, I'm so happy for you," her mother smiled as she pushed the cart to make it move.

"Oh I had a doctor's appointment, I'm going in later," Kim said.

"Pretty soon you'll know the grander. Is that all you need?"

"We do need a bed," Kim said.

"We can help pay for it."

"I told him, and he doesn't want your help, and I think that's the last of it," Kim said.

Her and her mother, passed the isales and then they made it to the check out. They were waiting in line to pay for their things.

"I can help the next person," said the cashier.

The girls walked over to the cashier who didn't have a line, the girl put the items on the belt, and the cashier would scan the items and put them back in the cart.

"That will be $60.23," the cashier said.

Kim's mother pulled her wallet out of her pocket, she opened it and pulled out the right amount of money and gave it to the cashier, the cashier counted it. "Have a nice day."

"You too." Kim's mother pushed the cart to make it go, they passed the cashiers and left the store, they walked down the parking lot, to look for their car.

"Do you mind if we could stop by the apartment?" Kim asked.

"Not at all, I want to see your place," her mother smiled.

They walked up to the car, they put the items in the car. Kim put the cart in the return cart that the store had in the parking lot, she got in the car. They buckled up and pulled out of the parking lot.

Mintues passed by and they arrived at the apartment, they got out of the car, and took the items out of the car and they put them away in the house.

"This place is lovley," her mother said as she was washing the new dishes that Kim picked out.

"Yeah it is," Kim smiled as she walked in tne bathroom. She was putting up their new shower curtain.

"Are you happy that you got some of your things here?"

"Yes I am, now Jack needs his things here," Kim said as she was finished putting up the curtain, she was setting up the bathroom with the things that they got.

Their shower curtain was brown, and she bought matching tooth brush cup and toothpast holder, and the shower rug too.

Her mother finished washing and drying the dishes. "I'm finished."

Kim walked out of the bathroom. "Me too, now the baby's room will be next."

"Is there anything else?" Her mother asked.

"No that's all,"Kim said.

"Let's go back home," her mother said.

Suddenly the door opened, the person was carrying a mattress, and another person was helping.

"Jack, you got us a bed?" Kim asked as she was filled with joy.

Jack nodded and took the bed in their room. "I'll set up the bed for you," Eddie said.

"Are you sure, you don't have to."

"Just be with Kim," Eddie said as him and Jack walked out of the room.

Jack walked over to Kim. "Its the bed that you wanted."

Kim's face lit up. "Oh Jack!" She hugged him.

"We can sleep here."

"Good thing we got some food," Kim's mother as she she was putting away the food.

Eddie came back in the house with the wooden nightstand and the last pieces of the bed.

"Jack I owe you," Kim smiled.

"I was hoping that you weren't going to be here, I wanted to surprise you with the bed," Jack said.

"You're too sweet, I have to go, my doctor's appointment! " Kim said.

"Oh that's right," her mother said.

"I want Jack to come with me, this is our baby."

Eddie walked out of the room. "Its all set."

"Thanks,"Jack said.

Eddie left the house.

Jack smiled and kissed her cheek, he led her out of the apartment.

Kim's mother juat finished putting the food away, she threw away all the bags and she left the apartment too.


	16. Its a Girl!

Jack and Kim walked out of the Seaford hospital with big smiles on their faces.

"I'm so glad our baby is healthy, " Kim said as she walked up to their car with Jack.

"Me too, let's go shopping, since we know what grander it is," said Jack as he got in the car with Kim.

Kim pulled out her phone and texted her mother.

Kim: its a girl! :D

Mom: That's awesome! Have fun with her!

Kim put away her phone in her pocket. "Let's pick out paint."

Jack started the car and he pulled out of the parking spot. "What colors do you want her room?"

"I want her room to be pink and purple."

Jack drove out of the parking lot onto the road. "How about pink walls and purple rugs."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

They were at a stop light, they were in the left line, going left to the same store that they went to for their room. "And we need to plan the wedding."

"Yeah, can we wait when Emma is born?"

"She's going to be born in a few months, why wait? And we're to young to get married, we're only 17, next year we can," Jack said.

"That's true, and I didn't want a big belly at the wedding."

The light went green, and Jack turned left and he laughed. "If you think of it, we will be on the alter together. "

"Oh Jack, you're too cute."

Jack turned to the right, he pulled in the parking lot of the store, he parked the car. He kissed Kim's cheek, and he got out of the car with Kim.

They held hands as they entered the store, they walked down the paint isale. They looked at all the pink colors.

Kim picked up a light hot pink color. "This is the one."

"We don't need any paint brushes, we have that at home."

Kim walked down the isale with Jack and they checked out at the register and then they exited out of the school. They walked up to the car and got in, Jack started the car up and they drove off.

"I'm happy we get to live in the apartment. Wait did you get your things from your parents' house? "

"Yes I did, I'm happy too, we can make love all we want. You can't go to school, because you're pregnant. "

"Yeah well its June so next week we'll be out."

"Yeah, you can't go next year, 'cause you have Emma to take care of, " Jack said.

"I know, I have to drop out," she sighed.

Jack pulled in the apartment parking lot, they both got out of the car and entered the building and into their apartment.

"Let's paint her room," said Kim as she put the paint in Emma's room.

Jack followed her. "How about later, I have plans for us." He took Kim by the hand and he led her into their room.


	17. Romance

**If I get a 100 reviews, I'll write a special chapter. Guys if you are a beta person that does lemons let me know. To the story!**

"Get on the bed," Jack said.

"What if we hurt Emma?"

"I'll make sure we wont't, I won't go on top of you," he replied.

Kim got on their new bed. "Be careful. "

Jack took off his shirt, he untied the curtains, that was tied to the post of the bed. It covered the bed. Jack climbed in the bed.

Kim saw Jack shirtless, so she took off her shirt and bra, she didn't want Jack to take off her shirt and bra because he might hurt their daughter.

Jack was beside her. "Emma is going to be fine, trust me." He observed Kim's breasts, her nibbles her a pale pink because she's pregnant. He bite at the nibbles on both breasts making Kim moan.

"Jack, you're making me want you." Kim sat up and kissed Jack on his chest.

"Hearing you moan, makes me want to strip you naked," he hit her breasts to make them bounce up and down.

"Oh Jack," Kim unbuttoned his pants.

"We can't have sex," he laid down Kim on the bed and he unbuttoned her pants and he took off her pants and underwear. He took his finger and he started to rub her pussy.

"Faster," she moaned.

Jack rubbed faster as he got to her clit, which made her wet. He licked her pussy with his tongue. "You taste good."

"I want a turn," Kim pleaded.

Jack took of his pants and boxers, he keeled over Kim, he was very careful not to lay on her.

Kim pulled on his dick and she played with it. Jack moaned, Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Jack, somebody's at the door."

"Who cares, suck me baby." He keeled over Kim's face with his dick in her face.

Kim began to suck his dick.

Jack moaned he was pumping in and out. "KIM!"

The person at the door knocked louder.

Kim opened her mouth. "I think they can hear us."

Jack got on the bed; back at her pussy. "How sexy, let's make them hear you." He rubbed really fast.

JACKKK!" Kim moaned.

Suddenly the front door opened.

"Somebody is in the apartment," Jack whispered as quietly as he could.

They heared foot steps come in their room, their hearts were beating fast.

"Kim, Jack I know you're in there," said a familiar voice.

"Grace," Kim said.

"It did sound sexy," Grace said.

Jack put on his clothes and so did Kim, they opened the curtains and hopped out of bed.

"What brings you here?" Jack asked.

"I heared you are having a girl, so I thought I could paint her room," Grace smiled.

"Uh, sure you can," Kim said.

"I don't want to hear you guys messing around," she wicked and walked out of the room.

"What do we do now?" Kim asked.

"We could be buy a crib."

Grace heared them talk about a crib, she entered their room. "My boyfriend is bring it over tomorrow. "

"You got her a crib?" Kim asked in shock.

Grace smiled and nodded, she left the room.

Jack kissed Kim, he led her in the bed. Kim got on the bed, she sat up, and Jack climbed in the bed, with the curtains closed he kissed her.

Grace was humming as she was painting Emma's room.


End file.
